


From Your Heart Now

by timetopretend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Light BDSM, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetopretend/pseuds/timetopretend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All you’ve done is sit to the side and let yourself be burned by all your desires instead of doing something about it,” Kuroo divulged as he watched Akaashi strip, “So, I’m going to take over control. I think that’s what you need, Akaashi.” </p><p>(Read: After sheltering feelings for Bokuto for years, Akaashi's world gets shaken up when Bokuto gets a boyfriend. Then he falls for the boyfriend. Kuroo uses sex as the language to help them understand each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Your Heart Now

There’s a nice perk of college life: proximity. Akaashi could walk from his place to the bar. He could also walk from the bar to his drug dealer’s house, smoke a joint, and walk back to the bar. Then, he could walk from the bar to the doorstep of his best friend’s boyfriend’s apartment.

Blame the university for making bad decisions too damn easy.

All Akaashi knew was that as long as his feet were moving, the awful clench in his gut didn’t seem as bad. He was thankful to the whiskey gingers for giving him audacity. In the arms of sobriety, Akaashi was stuck in inaction. This was a different Akaashi. He wondered if the taste of blood in his mouth was psychosomatic.

The time to travel from the bar’s entrance to Kuroo’s doorstep felt like seconds. Once the decision was made, it felt like within a breath Akaashi was knocking on the door. He didn’t have an inkling of a thought of how to begin the conversation.

•

“It’s hard on anybody when their best friend gets into a relationship.” Kuroo said, “It just sucks a whole lot more when you’re in love with your best friend.”

 _Well, that was a biting opener_ , Akaashi thought. It’s not like he was expecting Kuroo to give a simple “What are you doing here?”. He was much too smart for that.

Kuroo’s apartment was always on the clean side. Kenma didn’t really make much of a disruption on his own, and Kuroo wouldn’t inconvenience his roommate with his own mess if he could help it. Akaashi had never been here without Bokuto. It didn’t look like Kenma was home either.

Kuroo guided Akaashi passed the couches to his bedroom. He folded a knee and sat on the bed. Akaashi mirrored him quietly.

Kuroo sighed. Akaashi had yet to gather himself the nerve to lead the conversation he walked all the way here to have.

“You’ve gotten so used to keeping him safe that you’re raking yourself over the coals for no reason. You’ve robbed him of choice and dealt yourself this rejection. When did you stop being his protector and start being some bullshit unrequited love martyr?” Kuroo inquired.

Akaashi wondered how much tighter the knot in his stomach could twist. There was a sense of awareness when the three of them would hang out together. There was a sensible side of Akaashi’s mind that knew Kuroo had to know…but the side that was bound to his heart liked to numb all positive brain activity with fear. Fear of embarrassment. Fear of rejection. Fear of extending a hand out for help when he’s desperately falling.

Kuroo saw Akaashi’s blood shot eyes and frayed confidence and said _damn it all, this is the day this ends._

“Here’s the thing I didn’t understand at first… You don’t hate me, do you, Akaashi?” Kuroo asked.

“No,” Akaashi answered with a grimace. There were lots of things growing in Akaashi’s heart lately, but resentment wasn’t one. If he could allow himself to just hate Kuroo then he could save himself the pain of ever having to be around him again. But that wasn’t it. Akaashi was already in Kuroo’s orbit, and the chance of him ever escaping was nil.

“It would just be too easy if you hated me, right? But you don’t,” Kuroo said. Akaashi wondered if Kuroo was the type of panther that liked smacking around it’s prey long after it had given a fatal bite to the jugular. Of course, Akaashi had come here on his own free will. He entered the Kuroo’s domain voluntarily. He wanted this to happen, so now Kuroo was doing it. He was unraveling Akaashi just like he asked with his arrival. It was his white flag. It was a surrender. _Go ahead, Kuroo. Tear right in._

“There’s a question I have to ask you, and how you answer will determine everything that happens from here on out, okay?” Kuroo asked.

Akashi nodded.

Immediately reminding Akaashi why he coined Kuroo the panther, the boy stalked forward with maximum intent to kill. He felt particularly weak when Kuroo was directly in front of him and holding his gaze.

Akaashi felt the heat in the room and in his face sky rocket. Kuroo leaned in enough to give Akashi inclination. Kuroo was asking, and the last two centimeters between them was where Akaashi was to answer.

There wasn’t a doubt in Akaashi’s mind what he wanted.

Closing the gap, Akaashi kissed Kuroo the only way he knew how. When Akaashi kissed, it was like he split open his chest cavity and let you peer inside. He couldn’t help but bare his heart with the pressure of his lips. In the tender touch, there was passion and release. Akaashi untangled the part of his heart wound tight from confused feelings for Kuroo, and let it show. With his mouth open, in a slide of the tongue, Akaashi conveyed his soul’s desire.

“You want me just as bad as you want him,” Kuroo calmly stated after he pulled away. His hand was still buried in Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi told himself he wasn’t about to cry, but he was helpless to stop the single tear that broke free.

“Do you trust me?” Kuroo asked next.

“Yes,” Akaashi answered with certainty. Craving the warmth again, Akashi brought their lips back together. Kuroo knew just when to slide in with his tongue and when to withhold. Maybe Akaashi had grown a little too accustomed to tipsy, too wet kisses in booths at bars, but in the moments his mouth was connected with Kuroo’s, he felt like he was flying. Akaashi’s doubts were being destroyed with each second of contact.

Kuroo’s hands moved under Akaashi’s shirt with intent. Receiving the message, Akaashi lifted his arms and allowed Kuroo to pull off the loose cotton pull-over. Kuroo’s hands felt warm on Akaashi’s body, and he was dazed by the fevered way Kuroo was grabbing at him. It was unmistakable passion, and Akaashi was swept in the waves.

Leading with a shift of his weight, Akaashi complied with Kuroo’s hint and laid back on the bed. Kuroo had a hand cupping Akaashi’s neck, increasing the pressure between their lips. Akaashi was getting more than heated, and he knew Kuroo could feel it when he laid down on top of him. Kuroo kept one of Akaashi’s legs inbetween his own. Kuroo raked Akaashi’s hair through his fingers as he grinded down, sending a direct message of his own arousal to the body below him. Akaashi couldn’t hold back a moan at the shift of Kuroo’s hips.

Akaashi doesn’t know how long they laid there rutting and kissing, but eventually Kuroo pulled off completely and got off the bed.

“What you need is to be taken care of, Akaashi. Do you want me to take care of you?” Kuroo asked with his eyes locked.

“Yes,” Akaashi agreed.

“Then be a good boy for me. Good boys get rewards,” Kuroo instructed, “Take the rest of your clothes off and get on your knees.”

There was complete compliance on Akaashi’s mind. He tried not to think about why it felt so damn good to just let someone else take over the reigns for awhile. Kuroo instructing him because he cared. Akaashi _needed_ this.

“All you’ve done is sit to the side and let yourself be burned by all your desires instead of doing something about it,” Kuroo divulged as he watched Akaashi strip, “So, I’m going to take over control. I think that’s what you need, Akaashi.”

Akaashi didn’t move from his position on the bed, sitting back on his knees with his hard cock on display. He knew how desperate for a touch he looked. Being bare in front of Kuroo like this made his heart clammer like a freight train.

“How long would you stay here, on your knees, waiting on me?” Kuroo asked.

“Forever,” Akaashi replied earnestly.

“Good boy,” Kuroo smiled. He moved to his closet and grabbed a few things Akaashi couldn’t see.

“Okay?” Kuroo asked as he moved closer and held the items in the air. Akaashi nodded before staying still enough for Kuroo to position the black fabric around his eyes.

“Put your arms behind your back,” Kuroo asked next. Akaashi obliged. He was pleasantly surprised at how snug Kuroo tied the fabric around his wrists. Once that task was completed, Kuroo let his fingers trail along Akaashi’s body. Akaashi couldn’t hold back a shiver. Without his sight, every burning touch was twice as nice with the added pleasure of uncertainty.

“You would do whatever I say, wouldn’t you?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes,” Akaashi answered without a second thought.

A buzzing noise cut through the quiet apartment. Before Akaashi’s mind could catch up, vibrations on the head of his cock sent a shock through his body. Kuroo let it rest there a moment before dragging it down the underside of Akaashi’s cock. Delighted in the way it twitched, Kuroo let Akaashi feel the vibrations a while right on the head.

“It’s a cock ring. It’ll be a little tight, but that’s a good thing. I don’t want you to come until I’m ready for you to,” Kuroo spoke while his hands worked to secure the ring around Akaashi’s cock. Positioning the vibrating bullet beneath Akaashi’s balls, Kuroo felt a strong sense of pride in the way Akaashi was squirming.

“Don’t move an inch,” Kuroo instructed before he left the room. Akaashi could only hear Kuroo’s footsteps past the bedroom.

•

After what could have been five or twenty minutes of straining to hear movement, Akaashi was surprised to hear music coming from the living room. It was some sort of sexy alt rock saturated with bass and a raspy vocalist. It wasn’t very loud, but it was enough background noise to cover the sound of footsteps.

“You’ve been a good boy, just like I asked. I’m so proud of you, Akaashi. Do you remember what I told you about good boys?” Kuroo asked. Kuroo let his fingertips graze across Akaahi’s shoulder blades and then to his hips, spreading his fingers and taking in the beautiful form. He had to tease a bit, of course, by trailing down low enough to brush Akaashi’s happy trail but ignoring the trembling cock beneath. With his thumb, Kuroo traced circles around Akaashi’s nipple. Knowing the blindfolded boy was incredibly eager, Kuroo allowed his finger to brush across the nipple directly. Akaashi _whined_.

“Good boys get a reward,” Akaashi replied. His stomach was doing flips. The vibrations were set to a low setting but the long exposure was beginning to crack his demeanor. If Kuroo hadn’t bound his arms behind his back, there was a guarantee that Akaashi wouldn’t have been able to mind his “hands off” orders. Akaashi longed to have a hand give attention to his aching cock.

“I think you’re almost ready for your reward,” Kuroo said as popped the top off of the lube. Akaashi felt Kuroo’s hands slip between his thighs. Knowingly, Akaashi spread his legs apart farther. The feel of a lubed finger meeting his hole was exquisite, Akaashi couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his lips.

The blindfold was maddening, Akaashi thought. Anything Kuroo could do to him would send his body in a frenzy, and yet Kuroo had to take it a step further. Kuroo had barely began and Akaashi was trembling in anticipation. The combination of the vibrator’s constant pulses keeping him rock hard and yet denying any real release with the blindfold making every small touch feel like heaven. When Kuroo brought his tongue to tease around his nipple, Akaashi nearly howled. Kuroo was wrecking him. It was obvious.

“Don’t hold back those beautiful noises. Let me know how bad you want it,” Kuroo murmured as he pressed the first finger inside. Holding back really wasn’t an option for Akaashi at the moment. His moans were uninhibited and carried over the background music.

“Do you touch yourself here when you get yourself off, Akaashi?” Kuroo asked, close enough for Akashi to feel the warmth of breathe on his neck.

“Yeah,” Akaashi groaned in response. Kuroo could imagine a panting Akaashi in the middle of the night riding three of his own fingers and crying out in pleasure with no one to hear.

“Do you imagine it’s Bokuto’s cock?” Kuroo asked, “Do you imagine what it’s like to be fucked by him while you finger yourself?”

Akaashi only whimpered.

“Can’t hear you,” Kuroo snapped, adding another finger. He was really starting to question how well the cockring would hold up. Akashi was flushed from his cheeks to his chest. His cock was leaking quite a bit and Kuroo hadn’t even removed the blindfold yet.

“Yes!” Akaashi cried out as Kuroo deftly maneuvered his fingers. Akaashi’s cock spurted more precome at the nudge to his prostate.

 _Damn, he’s putting on a hell of a show,_ Kuroo thought. _If only he knew._

“What would you do if Bokuto saw you like this, huh? You’re squirting so much it looks like you already came,” Kuroo added with a hint of awe. Akaashi’s head rolled back as Kuroo pressed his third finger inside.

“Do you want him to know what a dirty boy you are? Do you want him to hear how you moan like a whore when your ass is spread wide open?” Kuroo pressed on. He was more than pleased with how things were going. Akaashi looked delicious as he became overloaded with pleasure. Kuroo was painfully hard, but he was strong enough to hold back for just the right moment.

“Akaashi, I’m going to take your blindfold off now,” Kuroo said.

“W-Why?” Akaashi stammered.

“Remember how I said I would take care of you? Trust me,” Kuroo urged.

There was a split second after Akaashi regained his vision that he very well thought he was going to throw up.

After the initial drop of his stomach, Akaashi allowed himself to really take in what he was looking at. Bokuto was sitting in Kuroo’s desk chair, in plain sight. A thousand thoughts hit the forefront of Akaashi’s brain at the same time. _Why? How? What? What the fuck?_

Akaashi felt a twinge in his eye.

Kuroo had been adamant that Akaashi got his message of trust, and this was why. He trusted Kuroo. He trusted both of them. Fuck it, he loved both of them.

To Kuroo’s amazement, Akaashi didn’t fault the movement of his hips. There was a moment where Kuroo fully expected Akaashi to lose his grip. He proved he was stronger than that. He proved to Kuroo that he cared enough to figure this out on Kuroo’s terms.

Good boy. Kuroo thought, and he pressed on with his fingers. They had some figuring out to do between the three of them, however, in that moment he only wanted the three of them to feel pleasure. Akaashi had spent way too damn long with his walls up, and Kuroo was going to create desolation out of that emotional fortress.

“How do you think Akaashi looks right now, Bokuto?” Kuroo inquired.

Bokuto was obeying Kuroo’s orders to stay seated until he was told Akaashi was ready. He was finding it pretty damn difficult to have idle hands while Kuroo had all the fun. But he trusted Kuroo. After all, where would he be without Kuroo? He would be sitting on his couch eating microwaved pizza while his best friend held on to “unrequited” love for the rest of their lives. Bokuto felt like an idiot. To think, Kuroo had to pull his head out of his ass after all these years of thinking he knew Akaashi better than anyone. Bokuto found himself looking at his best friend, covered in sweat, tears and more red in the face than he’s ever been at practice, and thinking _what a masterpiece_.

“Fucking gorgeous,” Bokuto replied, making eye contact with Akaashi as he spoke.

Kuroo could wait on his Boyfriend of the Year award, right now he wanted to fuck Akaashi so good he could forget about the path they had to survive to make it to this destination. Kuroo felt like he would fight the devil himself before he let Akaashi feel that pain again.

“I-I’m gonna-“ Akaashi started.

Kuroo withdrew his fingers quickly. _No,_ he decided. _Not like that._ Although Akaashi whimpered at the emptiness, Kuroo wasn’t going to leave him restless very long.

“I’m going to untie your wrists. I want you on all fours,” Kuroo instructed. With a few tugs, Akaashi felt the pressure leave his arms. He was immensely pleased to have the freedom. He didn’t have permission yet, but he longed to get his own hands on Kuroo and Bokuto.

Akaashi decided to forego getting on his hands and knees, and, instead, let his elbows take his upper body’s weight. Arching his back, Akaashi formed a delicious curve to the crest of his muscular backside and smooth thighs. He was serving his ass on a silver platter.

“Bokuto, look at his tight little ass in the air,” Kuroo practically purred, “So eager to be fucked.”

Kuroo placed his hands on Akaashi’s cheeks and pulled them apart.

Kuroo let out a low whistle.

“Can’t wait till you see this, Bokuto. He’s got such a pretty hole for us,” Kuroo ended his statement with a kiss directly on Akaashi’s entrance. The next kiss was bolder. Kuroo let his tongue graze across the surface. Still pressing apart Akaashi’s ass cheeks, Kuroo allowed his tongue to enter nice and deep.

Bokuto decided he had shown restraint for long enough and began undressing. If he was going to obey Kuroo’s wishes then he was at least going to be giving himself some attention to kill time. Pulling his boxers and sweatpants off together, Bokuto hoped Kuroo could forgive him for putting his bare ass on his desk chair. Bokuto winced as he _finally_ got a hand on his dick.

Akaashi was making a wide range of ungodly noises as Kuroo’s tongue licked him open. Kuroo massaged the milky skin of Akaashi’s ass, spread him apart and dipped his thumbs into Akaashi’s hole.

“ _Oh God_ ,” Akaashi moaned loudly, slipping down farther on the bed helplessly. Kuroo pressed with his thumbs on the softening skin, feeling the hole accommodate to the pressure. After playing with the rim, Kuroo entered with two fingers diving straight to the prostate. He repeated the move, finding a rhythm and sticking to it.

Akaashi’s whines were pouring out. Kuroo was just beginning to mentally say a thank you to the cock ring when a drawn out moan from Akaashi got his attention. Kuroo could feel the tightening around his fingers, and when he looked down on the sheets, he confirmed it. Akaashi just came.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto spoke with astonishment. He was up off the chair in an instant, moving towards the bed.

“I wasn’t even trying yet,” Kuroo shared, “Your ass was made to be ours, wasn’t it? Your body just can’t help it.”

Bokuto grabbed Kuroo by the nape of the neck and pulled him in for a open-mouthed kiss. When they broke, both turned their eyes to Akaashi, who was still in his post-orgasm haze. Slowly, he unfurled himself from the crumpled position he had relaxed into. Akaashi rolled onto his back, cock ring still buzzing, and stared back up at his two partners.

“C’mere, pretty thing,” Bokuto said, bending down over Akaashi and bringing a hand to the back of his head. With a gentle amount of pressure, Bokuto eased Akaashi’s head towards his. It was the slowest movement yet, but not out of hesitation. Mostly, Akaashi wanted to cherish every second of the first time his lips met with his best friend’s. He leaned up at the last moment, sealing the two of them together in a kiss.

Akaashi’s lips were just as soft as they looked, Bokuto thought. It was slow, yet anything but timid, and it felt just for them.

“I want you both… Inside of me. At the same time,” Akaashi said as he smoothed the back of Bokuto’s hair. He didn’t want a second to breathe, or to evaluate, he just wanted to keep their frequency turned to the maximum. Akaashi wondered when he lost his mind.

“You’re such a masochist,” Bokuto said, not trying to hide his excited grin, “You’re one of those “love is pain” romantics, aren’t you?”

Kuroo huffed, “Obviously.”

“Tetsu, do you know how to do this?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah, you’re going to have to be on bottom ‘cause you’re a bit bigger. Wipe that stupid look off your face, it’s just a fact,” Kuroo said as he climbed off the bed. Bokuto laid on his back, and pulled Akaashi on top of him. Akaashi straddled Bokuto, and leaned forward close enough to rub noses.

Bukoto smiled again as he gushed, “You’re so sexy.”

“Thanks,” Akaashi said back, helplessly blushing a bit. Bokuto let the soft pads of his fingers pass over Akaashi’s nipples and gently down his shaft before arriving at his hole. With one finger, Bokuto swiped around the rim, feeling the slick.

“You ready for me, Keiji?” Bokuto asked in a damn sultry voice.

“Yes, I’m fucking ready,” Akaashi admitted in a breathless voice.

Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi waist as he lowered himself down onto Bokuto’s cock. A sound akin to a hiss left Bokuto’s mouth as the wet heat slowly took him to the hilt. Bokuto’s mind was reeling at the tightness. _How the hell did Akaashi expect both of them to fit?_

“Ok, Akaashi, bounce on his cock,” Kuroo instructed as he prepped his fingers with more lube, “Show him what a good boy you are.”

Akaashi took a few moments to be stagnant. Making eye contact with Bokuto, Akaashi started rocking his hips. He started with a back and forth motion, just to get used to the thickness. Without taking too long to get comfortable, Akaashi kicked up the pace. Taking Kuroo’s instructions, Akaashi used his full body weight to bring his body forward and back onto Bokuto’s cock.

“Dude, you should have put that cock ring on me,” Bokuto said, “I’m seriously wondering how I’m going to last.”

Akaashi only smiled as he continued to work his hips. Being filled felt _amazing_ , and he knew this was only the beginning. He had the two most important people in his world with him, and, after a mountain of pain, they were giving him nothing but pleasure. Unbelievable fucking pleasure.

Bokuto was sliding in and out easily. Akaashi made eye contact with Kuroo and gave him a nod.

Akaashi inhaled sharply at the first finger’s entrance. Although he expected pain, it was a little harder to ease his mind in the moment. Bokuto decided to take the moment to grab Akaashi’s hand. Like a game that kids play, Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s hand as the pressure of Kuroo’s finger’s grew.

“That’s enough of the fingers, Kuroo,” Akaashi admonished.

Kuroo smiled in the way that Bokuto would call “wickedly”.

“You wanna be all filled up with cock, Akaashi?” Kuroo purred as he took the head of his cock next to where Bokuto was stuffed. Kuroo nearly came before he could get inside because of the insanely sexy way Bokuto’s already slick cock slid next to his cockhead.

Kuroo had to take his time entering. The tight squeeze once his cock breached was worth it.

Akaashi let out small, pleased whines as the two cocks stretched him open. He missed whatever signal the other two boys used to communicate, and when Bokuto and Kuroo started fucking into him at the same time, Akaashi nearly _lost it._

Akaashi had never felt a feeling like this one before; where everything seemed so high volume, yet his mind kicked a weird switch where he was handling it in stride. He was blissfully overwhelmed and stuffed so incredibly full.

Bokuto snapped his hips powerfully from the bottom. The sensation of rubbing against Kuroo’s dick while inside Akaashi was even sweeter than he expected. Bokuto couldn’t even be embarrassed by the way he could already feel his balls tightening.

“Never seen anyone take cock like you, Keiji,” Bokuto groaned out. Thankfully, his position gave him a view of Akaashi’s face in rapture. He seemed like he was in a different place entirely, and it was beautiful.

The precome from Akaashi’s dick dropped onto Bokuto’s abs.

“You’re ass will still be feeling us in a week,” Kuroo boasted before breaking off into a deep moan. Kuroo ran his hands up Akaashi’s sides, meaninglessly grabbing at skin.

Akaashi closed his eyes and soaked in the feeling. His mouth hung open and his breathing was more than a little ragged. Bokuto could feel Akaashi’s hole twitch.

Deciding it was time, Bokuto removed Akaashi’s cock ring.

“Wanna see you come first, okay? You gonna come for us, Keiji?” Bokuto encouraged, bucking his hips with twice the vigor. Akaashi’s eyes shot open. A cry came from the back of Akaashi’s throat as his body swayed wildly from the tempo adjustment.

Bokuto and Kuroo felt the grip around them tighten.

Akaashi huffed out quick breathes highlighted with small whines as he came.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bokuto gasped. Gripping down tight on Akaashi’s waist, Bokuto felt his orgasm hit him like a punch in the gut.

Kuroo lost it as he felt the extra wet slide of Bokuto’s cum slide around him.

“I gave you the biggest load of my life,” Bokuto remarked. Kuroo smirked despite still feeling the waves of his own orgasm.

Kuroo pulled out and couldn’t help but stare at the cum was dribbling out Akaashi’s hole and down Bokuto’s cock. Knowing it was a mix of both their cum made the sight even more beautiful. He would have to take a picture next time.

“I’m happy,” Akaashi said after a moment.

“All I want is to make you say that. Every single day,” Bokuto shared. He pulled Akaashi up into a kiss. Bokuto broke it with his smile when he felt Kuroo’s weight drop on the bed next to him.

“Can I get a kiss from Boyfriend #1 next?” Bokuto inquired playfully.

Kuroo obliged the offer, despite the corny line. Akaashi realized this was the first time he could watch them kiss and not feel an inferno in his stomach.

At one point, Akaashi thought he would lose Bokuto and Kuroo because he loved both of them. It only took this fucking long to realize that they were only stronger because he loved both of them.

“So, that’s real then?” Akaashi murmured.

“What? You mean boyfriend?” Bokuto remarked, “I mean, that’s what I thought this meant. The three of us are boyfriends now, right?”

“Yep,” Kuroo quipped and sealed the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> i can not believe i managed to angst up this happy ot3. what is wrong with me?????
> 
> you can also find me on tumblr @[iwaizummi](iwaizummi.tumblr.com).


End file.
